


Любой ценой

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Альтернативная концовка шестой серии первого сезона





	Любой ценой

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, изменённое состояние сознания, сексуальное насилие, нецензурная лексика, смерть главного персонажа.

Мэтт на всё готов, лишь бы развязать этому русскому язык.  
  
Его тело никак не может излечиться, в него стреляли, его били, у него постоянно расходится рана на боку… Взрыв этот ещё — он слышит едва ли половину от обычного, отчего чувствует себя совсем слепым. Голова кружится, хорошо, что он сегодня не ел  
  
Владимир оттягивает плечо, и его вес ещё долго чувствуется после того, как Мэтт положил его на пол. Снаружи завывают полицейские сирены, русский звучит как собачий лай… Но Владимир понимает, что Мэтт ему говорит, и отвечает — с ужасным акцентом, но понятно. И тогда Мэтт предлагает ему сделку — Фиск в обмен на Фиска. Что угодно в обмен на Фиска.  
  
За последние дни столько всего произошло, и одержимость кружит Мэтту голову не хуже контузии, так что когда Владимир говорит «отсоси мне», Мэтт даже не задумывается: если это всё, что нужно, чтобы получить информацию, то он сделает это.  
  
  
Владимир всего лишь хотел изысканно послать мудака в маске, поэтому полностью охуел, когда тот потянулся руками к его штанам. И охуевал ещё на протяжении минуты, пока этот псих расстёгивал ему ремень, возился с пуговицами и молнией, сдвигал в сторону штаны, потом трусы…  
  
Член, конечно, не стоял. Он, конечно, знал пару ублюдков, которых заводили кровь, боль и ранения — собственные, чужие-то гораздо большее количество ублюдков заводят — но никогда к ним не относился. Не возбуждала его никогда боль. Злила, придавала сил, но не возбуждала.  
  
Видимо, этот, с тряпкой на морде, тоже это понял, и Владимир уже понадеялся, что вот сейчас до него дойдёт, что его послали нахуй в переносном смысле, но тут этот пидор приподнял его член пальцами и всосал головку. В натуре взял и присосался — как дешёвая шлюха к бухому клиенту. И, главное, умело так, будто не в первый раз член сосёт. Ну точно пидор. Пидоров Владимир любил ещё меньше, чем мудаков в масках.  
  
Он очень хотел отпихнуть его от себя, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании и дышать. Он бы сказал, объяснил, даже извинился бы за грубость, но этого тоже сделать не мог. Вместо объяснений изо рта вырвалось «сука, бля!» и на этом Владимир заткнулся. Все английские слова из головы как метлой вымело. Как в трубу засосало. В жаркую, тесную влажную трубу.  
  
Теперь стояло так, что думать о чём-то ещё, кроме обхватывающих член упругих губ и облизывающего его языка, сделалось очень трудно. Даже боль теперь будто приглушилась, уплыла на задний план и с каждым движением рта на члене становилась всё смазаннее, всё незначительнее. «А, нахуй», — подумал Владимир и закрыл глаза, представляя на месте ебанутого чёрта Адской Кухни грудастую кубинку с последней гулянки.  
  
  
Когда русский наконец возбуждается достаточно сильно, запах крови почти перестаёт чувствоваться, перебитый стойким мужским ароматом. Член дразняще скользит между губ, и Мэтт постепенно тоже начинает возбуждаться, увлекается процессом, лишь самым краем сознания цепляясь за то, что делает это только для того, чтобы добыть информацию. Русский матерится — почему-то первое, что выучиваешь из чужого языка, это не полезная фраза «где здесь туалет», а пошлые и нецензурные слова и конструкции, — и затихает, потому что ему перестаёт хватать дыхания на слова. Стук чужого сердца ускоряется, хотя почти не усиливается, член под языком медленно увеличивается в объёме, а затем Мэтт теряется в ощущениях и пространстве, как бывает с ним всегда, когда собственный возбуждённый пульс заглушает все остальные звуки.  
  
Он близок к тому, чтобы запустить руку себе в штаны, когда член русского у него во рту начинает снова опадать, никак не реагируя ни на более мощные втягивания, ни на попытку заглотить, ни на игру с уздечкой. Мэтт отстраняется, делает несколько медленных вдохов, чтобы перестало стучать в ушах, и напряжённо вслушивается.  
  
Он слышит полицейских снаружи, людей в окружающих домах, голубей на крышах, ветер в проводах. Слышит грохот поезда, проходящего под зданием. Но здесь, в этом помещении сейчас шумит только он сам. Он слышит собственное дыхание, собственный снова ускоряющийся, почти панический пульс.  
Запах крови снова перекрывает аромат возбуждения. Медленно остывающей лужи крови, в которой лежит мёртвым последний доступный источник информации о Фиске.


End file.
